Black Barricade: The rise of Z
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: "There are a lot of things humans do not understand, so many things that they deny and pretend to be just illusions. But we are not ordinary humans, remember that." Those where the words he spoke when he showed me the world that hid beneath the surface, in the shadows, where the rules where simple, either you survive or you die.


I do not own Black butler/ kuroshitsuji it belongs to Yana Toboso and the anime is A-1 Pictures

Leave a comment after you read it, I hope you enjoy.

Any oc's in this story belongs to me or others mentioned.

So it began

Humans, the most arrogant species to walk on this earth. We are driven by sins and even if we are taught to turn from them, they still exist right in front of us. Greed, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride those are the deadly sins. That will make ones soul burn in hell. Unless you already live in a state of agony. For the last three years of my life, I have seen more than my share of pain and greed. After my parents sudden death I was forced to grow up realizing that the world isn't made of roses and pearls. For all its beauty it holds many dark secrets. Murder, rape, theft, prostitution, extortion, poverty. My blue eyes have lost its innocent spark and when you look into these eyes you stare into the eyes that has seen war and lived through it.

The calm April morning started out like any other. The flowers waking from the long winter and show the pastel colored beauty, delicate like a newborn.

I at times wonder if I envy or despise their delicate appearance. For I know there is more in this world that meets the eye. Things that is unexplained by logic and science. For I have seen death walking, during the night when the ravens sings their haunting tunes.

The public schools in London where by all means nothing bad but it was far from a haven of learning like many wished to believe. Because we often want to see the good sides of something, if not then we will draw pictures darker than coal. School and academics is something I have always excelled at but I am far from Physical person. I also inherited my late mothers eyes and delicate features. Many of my classmates believed in the beginning that I was a girl. Unfortunately the idiotic bullies find it hilarious to humiliate and tease me about my 'feminine' appearance and cleanliness. It appears they never heard of personal hygiene, let alone a shower. But as soon as first period had stopped they skipped school. I never understood how foolish and reckless that trio of goons where. They had each repeated a grade at least once but they did not change their way even the slightest bit.

The school day was just a face I needed to repeat day in and day out until I graduated. I was often an outcast because of my cold demeanor. But in this world it was eat or be eaten. My classmates just haven't figured that one out.

After a long day it was time to go home but luck was not on my side. One of the bullies decided to follow me but something was different from when I had seen him this morning. He was limping and he appeared obvious to the fact that I knew he was there. He may have not been the bright test bulb but he was no idiot.

What was strange was the limping and the snarling, it was almost as if he was a feral creature. Soon another one of them appeared and there was a trail of blood running down his nose and his eyes where wild and unfocused. Then suddenly I saw the last one of them he had been strapped underneath rubble and from what I could see his legs were crushed under the weight but instead of calling for help all I heard was snarling and hissing. What was happening? Why was I alone here, where were all the residents of the street? It might have been dark but it wasn't even 6 p.m. I kept running until I made a mistake and turned and ran into an alleyway. The two of my persecutors blocking the exit and the plank's behind me where too high to climb. In vain I tried to grab hold of an iron pipe to fend them off. But it was imposible I forced the pipe into his mouth and the horrid things I saw. His eyes where almost completely white, he did not respond to the pain of the pipe in his mouth, but he kept charging and one of his mitten clad hands swiped at me, I felt a smearing pain in my right eye, something must have stuck to the wool and not it was in my eye. I closed the eye and with my left I once again saw the horrid thing that once was a human. It was gushing blood form it's nose and mouth and biting widely into the metal like it did not feel it at all. I had a feeling that this would be the death of me, I could not hold it back. With every move the distance between my face and it's grew smaller and the stench of blood was overwhelming.

Then came the sound of a gun.


End file.
